Talk:For Developers
A430 I have a Canon A430 and firmware for it.How can I get it. :At time of writing, it hasn't been ported yet. See A430 page for more details. Sampablokuper 13:35, 25 September 2008 (UTC) А470 People! Please, answer! When the Canon 470 will be ported ? Beautiful camera, it would be nice two make stereo on this one! :It doesn't look like anyone's working on this. You have three options: :# Get a Wikia account (this is free); add the A470 page to your watchlist; wait for news. :# Beg for help on the forum (try to find an appropriate thread for this - "Porting A470", or suchlike; if none exists, create one) :# If you have a computer and an A470, follow the instructions on the A470 page and the For Developers page and port it yourself. :Sampablokuper 15:30, 25 September 2008 (UTC) What about using the latest gcc and binutils Did somebody try to use the latest gcc (4.2.5) and binutils (2.19) to build CHDK? User:Vpasko 24th Dec 2008 *For Windows (2000/XP/2003/Vista) there's a gcc 4.3 environment from whim available (http://drop.io/chdkdev/asset/gcc432-env-for-chdk), its works fine with the CHDK-Shell, just replace the 3.x gcc folder with this one. If you're using Cygwin on your machine, you must disable cygwin mounts first ! (i.e search in regedit on string "cygnus" and delete both keys, 1 in HKCR, 1 in HKLM; if you need them still, be sure to export the keys first). Fe50 12:46, 24 December 2008 (UTC) *I'd like to use Ubuntu with the latest gcc and binutils :*You should have a look to the Forum, there are some threads about compiling CHDK with gcc 4.x under Linux/Ubuntu, e.g. gcc. windows dev kit, binary size & the whole ordeal (discussion here). Fe50 01:16, 25 December 2008 (UTC) There is now a page on how to compile gcc 4.3.3 with binutils 2.18: gcc433 Note though, that binutils 2.19.1 cannot build working chdk-images at the time of this writing, and binutils 2.18 cannot be used to disassemble firmware, as arm-elf-objdump crashes raising the segmentation violation flag. A workaround is to use both versions of binutils. Some one take down those scams Can someone take down that scam "I made $1,700 last week ..." And a few other scams that seem to be in this wiki Geoff Greig Brisbane Australia SX200IS Could I ask if anyone is working on porting to the SX200IS. It is a great camera, would be even better if RAW could be used. Ken Underwater D10 Was wondering if anyone who has the D10 with programming knowledge could start the porting process. Please??? -- 21:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC)sonny SD1200IS Hi, I want people to know that CHDK is working on this camera, and has been doing so for a while now, but no one has posted that here so I am doing so, the camera needs more development but it is runing scripts and saving raw's, I would also like to ask the help of anybody who know where or how to change the codes to use usb remote triggers, we have been working on that but as we are not experienced enough w dont know where can we find the codes that control that feature. Microfocus Some of the newer high end Canon cameras have a feature called microfocus. Would it be possible to add this for other DSLR-s? PowerShot SX 220 HS I've got a PowerShot SX 220 HS, which is supposed to be Digic-IV-based. It's not in the list, not even listed as unsupported, so I assume it's a very new camera model. Is anyone already working on porting it? 13:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) a port for the a1200hd model cant wait for the port of the a1200hd model... it has huge flexibility... ELPH 520 This CHDK site is an incredible community. I want to encourage a developer out there to create the kit for the ELPH 520 / Ixus 500. The camera is small, powerful, fun to use -- a great choice for professionals, amateurs and pro-sumers alike. I'm just shouting out the high need and demand for this kit. I appreciate that everyone's volunteering and basing this on their love of both computers and cameras. Keep on trucking...you are unsung heroes. 15:57, November 17, 2012 (UTC)